Falcon
by SnowWolf22
Summary: Rewrite. With Hawk and Dove as brothers, Felicity Hall finds herself being thrust into the world of superheroes as Falcon, third member of the Terrific Trio. Take into account she's seen as their sidekick, it was only a matter of time before her and other "sidekicks" struck out on their own.
1. Only the Beginning

**A/N: Hey friends! To those of you who have read Falcon, welcome to the rewrite of Falcon! And to those of you who are new, welcome to the rewrite of Falcon nonetheless! It may seem pointless to rewrite it, but I feel as though I need to flesh out Felicity a bit more. Anyways, I'll have more in the bottom author's note about my reasoning as well as some other things.**

**Just so you guys know, this is kind of a trial thing. I'm still working on my other stories, but rewriting Falcon has been on my to-do list for a little while. I am _not_ happy with how the beginning half of the original Falcon turned out. Reading it back, I actually cringed at a few parts xD**

**Young Justice is not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>WASHINGTON, D.C.<br>July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The blazing July sun sat high in the sky, bathing the earth below in sweltering heat. Crowds of tourists, fans, and news reporters had gathered before the Hall of Justice, home to the strongest heroes the Earth has ever known. They awaited the heroes eagerly, cheering and snapping pictures of the magnificent building before them.

Hawk and Dove stood proudly before the cheering crowd, in the spot that the rest of the heroes were to meet them, and posed. Behind the two boys stood their younger sister, decked out in her own hero garb. Though she wasn't as well-known as her two brothers, she was slowly making a name for herself.

Falcon bounced on the balls of her heels, chewing on her lower lip. The girl had posed a few times, but quickly grew self-conscious and ducked behind her brothers. In all honesty, the girl wasn't in the mood to pose. She, and her brothers, had arrived at the Hall of Justice expecting to meet up with four other Leaguers- Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow- as well as their sidekicks. But they were the first to arrive.

Today was _the_ day. The day they'd finally join the League and be rid of the status of 'sidekick'.

Speaking of the other 'sidekicks', Falcon had yet to meet them all. Sure, she'd heard of them, but she hadn't had the pleasure of making their acquaintances. Her heart began to beat faster at the mere thought of meeting them all, _and_ the four League members. The Flash and Kid Flash were the only other heroes she had met so far. In fact, after their initial meeting, her and her brothers had teamed up with the speedsters a few times.

However, to say she was nervous was still an understatement.

These were _the_ original sidekicks. They all had _far_ more experience under their belts than she did. Falcon had joined the hero world a little more than a year ago, whereas Robin, who was obviously the youngest, had been training under Batman for a little bit more than _four_ years. She had a lot to look up to.

"Hiya," Falcon jumped at the sudden voice beside her. The girl had been so consumed with her thoughts that she neglected to notice Batman and Robin, _the_ Dynamic Duo, had shown up.

Falcon plastered on a grin and felt her nerves only increase more as she turned to face the two newcomers, "H-hi."

"Falcon, right?" Robin went on. The raven stuck out his hand, smiling broadly.

After a few second hesitation, Falcon stuck her hand out as well, returning the handshake. She noted Robin had a firm handshake, "Yeah," She nodded, "And you're Robin…" Falcon trailed off, growing more and more self-conscious as Robin's grin widened, "But that was obvious…" The girl ended with a mutter.

Robin merely chuckled as he eyed the blonde girl up and down. She was cute, and obviously kind of shy and nervous.

Batman nodded at Falcon before turning to her older brothers, "Glad you three could make it."

A large smile spread across Hawk's face as he wrapped his arm around Falcon's shoulder, tugging the smaller girl to his side, "Same here. You should've seen Falcon this morning. I don't think I've ever seen her more excited!"

"Hawk," Falcon groaned, shoving her brother's arm off her shoulder as a light blush dusted her cheeks. It was true though. She had been _beyond_ excited to come to the Hall of Justice today. Heck, she _still_ was excited!

And now she was flustered.

Once again, Robin chuckled. Falcon felt her blush increase as the cute boy grinned at her, "Hey, I was- _am_- excited as well."

Falcon returned his grin and felt her nerves lessen. But _only_ slightly. However, she could tell that, given time, she and Robin could become good friends. The kid was _very_ easy going and it was hard to not like him.

"Glad to see we're not the last ones here," A new voice said. Falcon turned around, watching as Green Arrow and…. Red Ar- no. The blonde scrunched her nose. She had seemingly forgotten the name of Green Arrow's sidekick- whose name she _should_ remember because he was the next sidekick after Robin to enter the hero world.

Green Arrow shifted his masked gaze to the only girl in the group. A friendly smile settled on his lips, "And who's this?"

"Meet Falcon," Dove grinned and Falcon _once again_ found herself tugged to her brother's side, "Our baby sister."

Falcon scowled playfully, pushing her brother away from her, "Is it your _goal_ to embarrass me today?"

"It's our goal to embarrass you _every day_," Hawk beamed down at his sister.

Green Arrow chuckled, tipping his hat at the young blonde, "Name's Green Arrow," He reached over, clasping a hand on the shoulder of the teen decked out in red next to him, "And this is Speedy."

Falcon nodded. Speedy. That was the name of Green Arrow's sidekick. A part of the blonde wondered why he was named Speedy, but she didn't dare question it out loud.

Speedy gave the girl a tight smile, obviously tense. Falcon gave him a timid smile in return. Where Robin gave off an easy going, approachable aura, Speedy was basically the exact opposite. The blonde found him almost unapproachable and slightly intimidating, though that could just be because the guy was feeling as nervous as she was?

Almost as if he read her mind, Robin popped back up at Falcon's side, "Don't worry about Speedy," He said, voice low, "He's actually pretty friendly."

Falcon nodded, running a hand through her blonde hair. She flashed the raven haired teen an unsure smile, "And here I thought he just didn't like me."

Though the two had talked in hushed murmurs, Speedy managed to pick up on the short conversation. At the girl's reply, a ghost of a smile graced the archer's lips.

Only a few minutes later, the Atlantean's showed up. Falcon was greeted with a few, _very_ gentleman-like, hellos and introductions from the two. She was impressed, to say the least, with how much of a gentleman Aqualad was, especially seeing as he was sixteen. It was refreshing, Falcon had to admit, especially compared to the normal douche-baggy sixteen year olds she dealt with in high school.

A silence had settled upon the small group of heroes gathered. Falcon found it almost unnerving. She'd thought they'd be more…_ chatty_, but they proved to be the opposite.

"Today is the day," Batman's gruff voice broke the silence. Falcon glanced back at the Dark Knight, noticing how he place a proud hand on his sidekick's shoulders.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow tacked on.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added.

Falcon had to resist the urge to laugh. In her mind she pondered on whether or not the three had rehearsed what they were going to say. However, a majority of her thoughts were preoccupied with a missing _speedster_.

"Hey," The girl nudged Robin, "If Flash and Kid Flash can run at supersonic speeds, then why are they late?"

Robin cackled softly, smiling at the girl. With a shrug, he said, "Dunno. It happens all the time."

Falcon nodded, muttering a small 'oh'. She still wasn't quite sure why they were late, and she was even _more_ confused when butterflies appeared in her stomach at the mere thought of seeing the ginger speedster again.

"_Oh man!"_ A familiar voice cried out.

Speak of the devil.

Falcon, and the rest of the group, turned around to see the two speedsters skid to a halt, kicking up dust in their wake. Falcon's heart began hammer in her chest and the girl found it hard to come up with something to say to the speedster.

"I _knew_ we'd be the last one's here!" Kid Flash whined with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

Flash glanced down at his sidekick, an amused look on his face, "Guess we should've run faster."

Kid Flash groaned, dragging his hands down his face in an exaggerated manner before his green eyes locked on Falcon. Said girl felt her face heat up as the speedster waggled his eyebrows at her, "_Hello~_ beautiful," He winked at the blonde, "Long time no see."

Falcon rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to keep her blush at bay, "H-hey, Kid Flash."

The ginger speedster fake pouted, "All I get is a measly _hey_?" He spread his arms wide, a smirk on his lips, "Come here."

The blonde glanced back at her brothers, and the other heroes who were watching the small exchange. Falcon's flush increased at the variety of looks the gathered heroes were giving her. With an unnoticeable gulp, Falcon stepped forward. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears as the butterflies in her stomach only increased.

Falcon's arms curled around Kid Flash's toned torso and the speedster didn't hesitate to return the gesture. She breathed in deeply, taking in Kid Flash's smell. He smelled like pine mixed with sweat and fresh air. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Pulling away, Kid Flash grinned down at the shorter- only by a few inches- girl, "_Much_ better."

Falcon attempted to return his smile, but she felt as though it came out as more of a grimace seeing as she was also fighting to keep her blush down, which she was starting to literally _feel_ on her face.

Batman glanced at the two teens before gruffly saying, "Now that we're all here, let's go."

Hawk set a hand on his sister's shoulder before guiding her forward. Eventually, all the sidekicks ended up walking in front of their mentors as they made their way towards the Hall of Justice.

Flashes began to emanate from the left and right as the chatter among spectators began to increase in excitement. Only as the heroes neared closer and closer did the frenzy increase.

"_Is that Batman?" _

"_I see Flash and Flash Junior!" _

Falcon noticed Robin, who was on her left, bite down on his lower lip to keep in his chuckles. Glancing to her right, she noticed the slightly annoyed look on Kid Flash's face.

"_I thought his name was Speedy?"_

"_No! Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"_

"_Well, that makes no sense." _

_They have a point_. Falcon thought, her mind going back to a question she had earlier. Where did Speedy get his name from?

"_It's Hawk and Dove!"_

Falcon felt her chest swell with pride at the acknowledgement her brother received.

"_Yeah but, who's the girl with them?" _

And then the pride deflated, leaving the girl with an almost _wounded_ feeling in her chest.

"Don't worry, Fal," Dove leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "They'll know your name one day."

Falcon smiled softly, immediately feeling better. Who cared if the world knew her name? She knew she was going good work. She didn't need the public's reassurance to know that.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

Glancing back, Falcon was slightly surprised to see the small, _smug_ smile on the archer's face, "Born that way."

"I am glad we're all here," Aqualad said, glancing around at his fellow sidekicks, "Including you, Falcon."

The blonde smiled back at the Atlantean. She was happy, and honored, to be included.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the _same_ time?" Kid Flash innocently wondered out loud.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy snapped with a hint of malice in his voice. Falcon frowned. _That was kind of rude_. She thought to herself.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry," He apologized, "First time at the hall, "I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin glanced between Speedy and Kid Flash before commenting, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just _whelmed_?" _Whelmed?_

"You're English teacher must hate you," Falcon breathed out. Only when Robin turned to her, giving her an amused grin while Kid Flash chuckled did the girl snap a hand over her mouth. She had _not_ intended to say that out loud, "I'm sorry!"

Robin brushed her off with a laugh, "Don't be."

Falcon flashed him a soft grin before returning her attention up front. Her masked eyes widened as the large crystal doors leading into the Hall of Justice opened. Upon entering the place, the girl's jaw practically fell to the floor.

Standing before them, high up on pedestals, were _huge_, overwhelming, bronze statues of the original Justice League members. Falcon had to admit, she found it a tad bit _intimidating_ to be standing underneath the large statues, who seemed to bear down on them.

"Maybe that's why…" The girl faintly heard Robin mutter. She was a tad bit wrapped up in the statues staring down at them.

Falcon felt someone nudge her gently. She craned her neck back to see Dove directing her towards a pair of large metal doors. With a hiss, the two doors slid open, revealing two League members.

Martian Manhunter, whom Falcon recognized immediately, stepped forward, while Red Tornado stood silently beside him, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Falcon; welcome."

Falcon couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Kid Flash and Robin fist bumped beside her. This was it. The crowning moment.

The doors slid shut behind the group, blocking out the press and spectators. Falcon's heart began to pound once more as the Martian lead them further and further down a dark hall. As the tour went on, Falcon tuned the Leaguer out. She had too much on her mind to focus on what she did and didn't have access to.

_You're not good enough to fight alongside these heroes_. A small part of her nagged. _They all have so much more experience and potential than you do. _

Falcon scowled to herself, missing the concerned look Kid Flash sent her way.

_You'll never be like them. You're just a pathetic wannabe._

_Stop it._ She growled at herself. Now that she was _actually_ here, in the Hall of Justice, the thoughts that had plagued her long before today were coming back.

What if she_ wasn't_ good enough? You would think after being in the hero business for a year, people would start to recognize her. Sure, Falcon told herself it didn't matter if she was recognized or not, but it still stung whenever her brothers received more credit than she got.

After all, everyone appreciates some amount of recognition.

"…and of course, our library."

Falcon blinked, clearing her mind of her previous thoughts as she stepped into the large room. Her gaze flickered from wall to wall, taking in the row upon row of bookshelves that lined the room. In the center of the room, at the very back, stood a large central computer and console. There were also a few lounge chairs strewn about and Flash turned to them, arms spread wide as he announced, "Make yourselves at home!"

Kid Flash and Robin immediately dove into two of the closest arm chairs while Aqualad sat down in another nearby chair. Speedy chose to stand, crossing his arms over his chest. Falcon, feeling slightly awkward, chewed on her lower lip as she walked closer to the boys, coming to a stop between Robin and Speedy.

"Hey beautiful," Kid Flash called out. Falcon glanced over at the speedster to see him flashing her a sly smirk, "I have a seat _right_ here if you want?" The blonde cocked her head to the side, slightly confused at first until Kid Flash patted his lap, tossing her another wink.

Cheeks flaring up, Falcon played with a strand of her blonde hair and bit her lower lip again. _This boy_. She thought to herself.

With slight hesitation, Falcon stepped towards the speedster, whose eyes had brightened at the thought of the girl _actually_ taking him up on his offer. Currently away of all eyes on her, the blonde stepped passed the speedster, carefully sitting on his armrest instead.

Without facing the teen, she muttered, "I'll just sit here." Unbeknownst to her, Kid Flash frowned, before reaching across the seat and punching a cackling Robin.

Falcon placed her hands in her lap, her gaze shifting to her brothers, who now had their backs to the girl. The rest of the Leaguer's present were also not paying any mind to their sidekicks. Instead, they were murmuring to each other. Occasionally, Falcon would catch a word or two, but not enough to _actually_ make sense of what was going on.

Finally, after a few minutes of murmuring, Batman faced the sidekicks, "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," He announced, "We shouldn't be long."

Falcon fidgeted in her seat nervously, watching as a small scanner appeared out of the ceiling. It immediately began to scan and identify each of the League members present. Once it was done, the heavy metal doors before them slid open with a thud.

"That's it?" An angry voice spat. Falcon's head whirled around, masked eyes going wide as they landed on a _very_ tense Speedy. Her eyes stayed trained to the archer's figure as he marched passed the four other sidekicks, "You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step," Aquaman calmly said, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy snapped, gesturing above to a glass panel, where spectators were rapidly snapping photos, "Who _cares_ which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow stepped forward, attempting to calm the raging teen.

Speedy scowled, anger flaring even more, "What I _need_ is respect!" He turned, facing the other sidekicks, "They're treating us like kids- worse, _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this."

A tense silence followed Speedy's sudden outburst. Falcon found herself staring at anywhere but the angry archer. Once again, she chewed her lower lip- a nervous habit of hers- as she wrung her hands together. The way Speedy spat sidekick made it seem like it was a bad thing. Sure, as Falcon, she was inexperienced, but it was the sidekicks she looked up to, not the heroes themselves. She related better to the kids around her age, it only made sense.

Up until now, sidekick wasn't a bad thing. It was almost a term of endearment. But now, seeing the League- consisting of her _brothers_- treat her as such, Falcon could see why being a sidekick was a bad thing.

They were taken for granted.

Speedy glanced around at the teens incredulously. He didn't bother to hide his shock as he said, "You're kidding, right? You're playing _their_ game?! Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

Kid Flash glanced up at Falcon, the two sharing a worried glance before the speedster looked at the archer. With a shrug, he said, "Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's _real_ HQ!" Falcon noted the Leaguer's surprised expressions as they fidgeted wearily behind the enraged Speedy, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubs to the _real_ thing, an orbiting satellite called the _Watchtower_!"

"You're not helping your cause her, son," Aquaman stepped forward. Falcon winced as Speedy's tense posture increased even more, "Or-"

"Or _what_?" Speedy spat, leveling the Atlantean with an angry glare, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son," His masked eyes darted to his mentor, Green Arrow, "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner."

Speedy reached up, snatching his yellow cap in his hands before tossing it angrily to the gray floor below, "But not anymore." Falcon's eyes widened as her stomach dropped.

_This went downhill real fast. _

Falcon was left with a somber feeling in the pit of her stomach as the angry archer spun tersely on his heel. Speedy levelled the other 'sidekicks' with glares as he stormed through them.

"Guess they're right about you three," Speedy spat bitterly, "You're _not_ ready."

Kid Flash leapt to his feet, which in turn caused Falcon to jump to hers. Her mind raced as she watched Speedy's retreating figure disappear behind the steel doors through which they entered. A lump formed in her throat, one which she tried to swallow.

The tension that had formed in the air was practically palpable. Falcon and the other teens stood tense, not facing their mentors, as they stared solemnly at the heavy steels doors, wistfully thinking maybe Speedy would change his mind. After all, today was supposed to be _the_ day.

_It was turning out to be _the_ worst day ever_.

Falcon noticed Kid Flash's trembling shoulders. She couldn't tell if it was because he was angry, or because he was fighting back tears. Whatever the reason was, Falcon felt compelled to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, which she did.

Kid Flash's body tensed slightly at the initial contact, but he was quick to relax once he realized it was just Falcon. He flashed the girl a smile, covering her gloved hand with his own, though it came out as more of a grimace than anything.

Speedy was their closest friend. Falcon had just met the guy- and she already wasn't a big fan of him- but to Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin, he was their friend. She couldn't imagine the thoughts and feelings running through their heads at this very moment.

A loud blaring sound filled the room. Falcon and the others turned around to see the large computer flash green a few times before being replaced by Superman's face.

"_Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." _

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman spoke up to the Man of Steel, "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"_Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response." _

"Superman?" Batman inquired.

Robin moved forward and the rest followed suit, with Falcon hanging behind slightly. The blonde quietly took in the information, as well as watched as the other protégés seemed to grow eager.

"_It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control,"_ Superman replied. Falcon cocked an eyebrow. If it was in fact a small fire, which was under control no less, why call the Justice League?

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman declared, pressing a large button on the keyboard before him, "All Leaguer's rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The Leaguer's began to disperse and head towards the set of doors they were originally going to disappear into earlier.

Falcon had to admit, the excitement that the three boys before her were feeling was contagious. She trailed behind the teens as they approached their mentors, only for Batman to gruffly tell them to stay put.

Robin's shoulders sagged as a look of disbelief flashed across his face, "What? Why?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when!?" Kid Flash cried out, cutting of his mentor.

"He means you're not trained to work as part of _this_ Team," Hawk clarified for the speedster, gesturing to himself and the other Leaguer's. Falcon flashed her brother a glare, lips stretched in a firm line.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman pressed on, and Falcon's eyes narrowed.

"But for now," Batman spoke, voice firm and clear, "Stay _put_."

The League members left, the heavy metal doors slamming shut behind them. Falcon was dumbfounded, and she could tell the others felt the same way.

Kid Flash scoffed, eyes squeezed tight in annoyance, "When we're ready? How are we _ever _supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like…"

"Sidekicks," Falcon finished for the speedster quietly.

"Exactly!" Kid Flash cried out as he waved his arms around.

Aqualad shifted his gaze downwards, feeling dejected, "My mentor… my King… I thought he trusted me."

"_Trust_? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash retorted, "They've got a secret HQ in _space_!"

Falcon sighed and chewed on her lower lip. She glanced down at the ground, rubbing her arm sadly, "Think there's more they're not telling us?"

Robin glanced at the somber girl before finally speaking up, "I've got a better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

A heavy silence fell upon the small group. Falcon continued to rub her arm, simply as a means to comfort herself, but it wasn't working.

_My brothers… I thought they'd treat me as an equal._ Falcon thought solemnly to herself. They meant the world to the girl, and for them to up and betray her trust, treat her like she was lesser than them, it hurt the blonde to say the least.

"What is…" Masked eyes snapped over to the Atlantean. A curios look swam in the depths of his eyes as he finished, "Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," Falcon's masked gaze shifted to the Boy Wonder, who was smirking, "But I can find out."

Robin sauntered over to the large mainframe. Falcon watched in slight awe as his fingers moved at blurring speeds- speeds which she didn't think were possible for a _normal_ human being- across the keyboards.

_I have _got_ to learn how to do that._ The girl mused silently to herself.

"_Access denied_." The computer drawled.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin smirked. Falcon cocked her head to the side, watching in confusion- which was an understatement in her case- as various codes and numbers flew in various directions across the screen.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash breathed out, emerald eyes wide in astonishment.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin replied in a smug tone, his smirk only increasing in size. Falcon was left to silently wonder just how times the Boy Wonder had hacked into said system.

"_Access granted." _

"Alright. Project Cadmus," Robin began to read the file that had popped up on the large screen, revealing a picture of a stark white, two story building, "A genetics lab here in D.C… That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious," Taking a small step back from the computer, Robin grinned mischievously at the three teens, "Maybe we should _investigate_?"

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad smiled softly, mulling the thought over in his head, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin chuckled, "They're all about justice!"

Falcon glanced between the three teens before her. Kid Flash looked already sold on the idea, same with Robin. That much was obvious. However, one look at the Atlantean, and it was obvious he wasn't quite sold. Truth be told, Falcon felt the same as Aqualad. After today's events, she was more than ready to just go home and give her brothers the silent treatment for the next year- or for the next day, whichever came first.

Aqualad sighed, the smile leaving his face, "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin grinned, stepping forward, "Not this."

Kid Flash glanced at his friend, realization dawning on his face, "Wait. Are you going to Cadmus?" He eagerly turned Robin to face him, a broad grin stretched across his face, "Because if you're going, I'm going."

Sharing a grin, the two boys turned towards Aqualad and Falcon, putting on their best puppy dog eyes and grinning brightly.

"Just like that, we're a Team on a mission?" Aqualad questioned, amusement lacing his voice.

"We didn't come for a playdate," Robin answered with a smirk.

The corners of Aqualad's lips twitched up into a smile before Kid Flash and Robin moved on to their next target.

"What do you say, beautiful?" Kid Flash beamed at the girl, "You in?"

Falcon rubbed the back of her neck, feeling slightly sheepish with all eyes on her. _I don't know_… _The League could have our heads for this. _She wanted to say, but instead it came out as, "I'm in." Which surprised herself. But hey, a little _Team_ bonding wouldn't hurt, right?

If possible, Kid Flash's grin grew as he sped over to the blonde, arm curling around her shoulder. Falcon felt another blush dust her cheeks at the speedster's sudden proximity, but she didn't bother to remove his arm.

As the three teens, whom she could call her friends, grinned at her, Falcon felt her nerves slowly beginning to melt. Today may not have gone how she had initially planned it, but they were definitely onto something now and they were going to make the most of it.

After all, today is still _the_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think so far? We still have Wallicity going on of course! But I plan on developing the early stages of their relationship a bit more (which means blushing and flustered Felicity and Wally x3 ).**

**Alright. Some of the main reasons this rewrite is happening is because I'm not satisfied with the first half of Falcon. Not to sound vein or narcissistic, but I know my writing has improved. I've come a long way since originally joining fanfiction and I feel it's time to revamp Felicity. The other day I stumbled across her original profile and realized that I haven't stuck to her original personality. She was supposed to be shy and slightly timid, especially around other heroes at first simply because she hadn't been in the field very long. In my mind, Hawk and Dove had been heroes for about two-three years before Falcon joined them a little more than a year before season one. She'll _definitely_ open up and become more outgoing as the story goes on, that was my initial plan for her. I never followed through with that... Falcon had only met Kid Flash before _the_ day. This was her first time meeting the other proteges, which never happened in the first story. She's techincally a newb in the hero world and I wanted to make that show a bit more so I can develop her as the season progresses. Also, I wrote the first few chapters with the fact in mind that she had powers liker her brothers. She doesn't. She's just your average, boring old human being. Powerless. **

**Please drop a review! I want to know what you guys think of the redo so far. I have plans to add in more stuff, extra chapters pertaining more to her background, and just extra stuff period. I don't want to _just_ stick to the plot this time around. I only had a few chapters that were _all_ my own plot last time around, I want to change that. **

**You see the box below, correct? Well make it happy and leave it a review! :D **


	2. Independence Day

**A/N: I suck. Have a new chapter! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CADMUS<br>July 4, 18:47 EDT**

Sirens wailed as a small team of firemen attempted to put out the fire, which was raging on the second story of the white research building. Two scientists yelled, waving their arms frantically as they awaited their rescue, which the firemen below promised. Suddenly an explosion jolted the building, propelling the scientists out the open window.

Falcon's eyes widened as her feet pounded on the ground below. Next to her, Kid Flash flashed her a cocky smirk and a wink before, in a blur, he darted ahead, much to Aqualad's protest. The speedster zoomed forward, easily catching the two scientists. He deposited them on the building's roof, before losing momentum and nearly falling off the building himself.

"So smooth," Robin commented sarcastically, watching as his friend dangled from the second story window.

Falcon frowned, heart hammering in her chest at Kid Flash's predicament. _How the heck was this kid so calm when his _best_ friend was hanging on for dear life? _

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad questioned rhetorically, slight annoyance lacing the Atlantean's voice.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Falcon shrugged. Though she knew the question was rhetorical, she couldn't help but answering, "You know he does this all the time, right?"

Memories from various team-ups with The Flash and Kid Flash played in the back of Falcon's mind. Each and every time, no matter the warnings given, Kid Flash always ended up getting into a situation where he needed rescuing one way or another.

Aqualad glanced at the girl, heaving a heavy sigh, "That I do, but we still need a plan, we-" He trailed off, which caused Falcon to look up from the ground, "Robin?"

Falcon looked to the spot where the Boy Wonder once was, only to find him gone. She shared a look with Aqualad before a childish cackle filled the air and caught their attentions.

Robin had darted off, elegantly flipping onto the hood of the fire truck before climbing up the ladder and launching a grapple. Using the grapple, he swung to the Cadmus building before grabbing Kid Flash by the arm and hauling the speedster up before he fell.

Sparing a glance at Aqualad, Falcon gave him a shrug before darting off as well. Aqualad sighed once more before chasing after the young blonde. She slid to a halt at the side of the building, glancing upwards. With a frown, she turned back to the encroaching Atlantean.

Seeing as her heroics and gear were paid for out of her _own_ pocket, Falcon's gear was less than impressive. Her utility belt only contained her stash of throwing knives, which would in no way be of help to get up to the _second_ floor of the burning building.

"Got a way up?" She asked as Aqualad halted beside her.

With a nod, Aqualad reached behind him, pulling out his water bearers, "I need to borrow that," He said, turning towards two fire men, who were wielding a fire hose.

The water seemingly glowed blue as it bended and twisted at Aqualad's command. Falcon was left in awe as the water shifted into a liquid tornado. With a nod of his head, the Atlantean gestured for Falcon to step on. The girl complied, but stepped on with slight hesitation. She was pleasantly surprised to find it was as sturdy and solid as the ground below them.

Aqualad dropped Falcon off on the same ledge Robin and Kid Flash had been before going up to rescue the two scientists. Falcon watched him for a moment before jumping into the room.

"Glad you could finally make it, beautiful," Kid Flash grinned at the girl. Falcon spared him a glance, rolling her eyes as she watched him return to filtering through the cabinet. Robin, on the other hand, was stationed behind a computer, fingers tapping away at the keys.

"Find anything?" She asked, coming to stand behind the boy.

Robin glanced over his shoulder before returning his attention to the screen, "Not much," He admitted, "Just a few files I'll download for Batman."

Falcon nodded and turned around. Her masked eyes gazed around at the dark room, which was vaguely illuminated by the light of Robin's computer. Running a hand through her slightly disheveled blonde hair, Falcon walked off to the corner of the room, where a bulletin board was located.

Her eyes scanned the small, beige board, looking for anything that might pique some interest. There wasn't much, really. It was covered in various flyers and sticky notes, as well as a wall calendar with a few dates circled. However, Falcon couldn't make much of it. It seemed like the stereotypical office bulletin board. Nothing of much use.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad quipped sarcastically, jumping into the small room.

"You handled it," Robin shot back, sparing the Atlantean a glance, "Besides, we're here to investigate. _Poetic_ justice, remember?"

Falcon propped her hands on her hips, watching as Aqualad silently passed by Robin. With a shake of her head, the girl went back to rummaging through the mess that was the bulletin board.

"Find anything, Fal?" Falcon jumped at the sudden voice next to her. Whipping her head to the left, the blonde relaxed at the realization it was just Kid Flash.

Calming down her racing heart, she replied, "Nothing but flyers and meetings. I don't think any of these would be of use to Batman."

Kid Flash frowned, "I found nothing either, just a bunch of old research notes and files."

"Apparently they were planning a Fourth of July party today, with cake and everything."

Falcon glanced back at Kid Flash, who had gotten a distant, dreamy look in his eyes.

"What I would give to have some cake," The speedster drooled.

"You're rid-" Falcon paused as a light _ping_ hit her ears, "Did you hear that?"

Kid Flash snapped out of whatever trance the thought of cake put in him, turning to face the girl, "Hear what?" Falcon spared him a glance, opening her mouth to reply until Kid Flash beat her to it, waggling his eyebrows, "The sound of you _falling_ for me?"

Falcon had never been more grateful for a dark room than she was in that very moment. Planting on a scowl- and attempting to calm her raging blush- Falcon pushed passed the speedster, "_No_. It sounded like an elevator."

She darted out of the room, Kid Flash hot on her heels, only to skid to a stop almost just outside the door, a few feet behind a frozen Atlantean. The sudden stop proved to be Falcon's downfall as Kid Flash raced out of the room, only to run right into the blonde.

Falcon yelped as she suddenly found herself on the ground, Kid Flash splayed out on top of her. The speedster managed to bring his hands out, catching himself so he didn't crush the blonde beneath him. However, that didn't help lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

The two teenagers laid, both unmoving, in a heap of tangled limbs, bodies pressed together. Falcon felt her face heat up as she stared up into Kid Flash's unblinking, wide emerald orbs. The two were frozen, both wide-eyed and in shock.

From the close proximity, Kid Flash could easily make out the blush dusting Falcon's cheeks, which caused the speedster's own to flare up red. He sucked in a shaky breath and quickly clambered off the girl, muttering out an apology.

Falcon nodded numbly, heart still racing as she accepted Kid Flash's extended hand. To distract herself, Falcon dusted off the nonexistent dust from her uniform, ignoring the speedster as she fought to fight off her blush, "I-It's fine," She muttered, still not glancing at the boy.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at the girl, "Told you you'd fall for me one day," He flirted weakly.

Straightening up, Falcon turned to Kid Flash, a snide remark on the tip of her tongue. Before she could say it, Robin darted out of the room, a small scowl on his face as he leveled the two with a slight jealous glare.

"We're here to _investigate_, not _flirt_!" He snapped at the two. Falcon frowned and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably while Kid Flash muttered another apology.

Aqualad turned to the trio, acting as if he had just noticed them, "There was something in the elevator…" The Atlantean trailed off.

Kid Flash shared a look with Robin before the latter raced towards the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said.

Falcon followed Kid Flash and Aqualad as the trio walked up to Robin, who was examining the elevator.

"This is wrong," The Boy Wonder muttered to himself. He tapped his wrist and a holographic computer appeared. Robin's fingers darted across the keyboard before he looked up at the elevator, frowning, "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad added and Falcon frowned at his grave tone. The Atlantean took a step forward, opening the steel elevator doors with a heavy grunt. Falcon stood there in slight awe. She didn't know Aqualad also possessed impressive strength.

Falcon peaked over the ledge, ducking under Aqualad's extended arm. Her heart immediately leapt into her throat, eyes going wide as adrenaline began to pump throughout the blonde's system. That was a _long_ drop.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She silently wondered to herself, watching as Robin- who didn't bat an eye- launched a grapple at the roof of the shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin commented. Without so much as a warning, the teen jumped into the shaft, quickly plummeting into the darkness below. Aqualad followed suit, leaving Kid Flash and Falcon behind.

Falcon squirmed uncomfortably, eyes never leaving the darkness of the elevator shaft. She had no problem with heights- she really didn't- but the girl wasn't used to just up and jumping off a safe platform and falling who knows how many stories below.

"We going in there?" Falcon half-heartedly asked, facing the speedster beside her.

Kid Flash chuckled slightly, "Considering they did, I'd say so."

Falcon nodded before sucking in a deep breath. She faced the shaft, eyes locking on the thin line of the grapple before she jumped. Gloved hands clasped the line, a bit too tightly at first, before they loosened, just enough to let the girl slide down the rope, Kid Flash only a few feet behind.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'm right behind you!" Falcon barely heard the speedster call down to her.

Wind whipped passed her ears, hair fluttering violently on top of her head. Falcon's stomach flip-flopped as adrenaline coursed through her veins. This was almost a new feeling to Falcon, jumping off from high places and the thrill of it. Working with Hawk and Dove, they faced off baddies on the ground, not high in the sky. The trio lacked _proper_ utility belts and gear.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin's voice echoed in the small space. Falcon took this as her hint to slow down. Clenching her fists, the girl did just that, slowly sliding down a few feet until she reached the level Aqualad and Robin were standing on.

Swinging her feet, she leapt off the rope, thanking Aqualad as he steadied her when she landed on the ledge. Not too long after, Kid Flash landed beside her, arms propped on Falcon's shoulders to steady himself.

"Bypassing security and…" Robin reported, sliding downwards as he began typing on his holocomputer, "There! Go!" Aqualad pried the door open and the four stepped through into a deserted hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin murmured, eyeing the deserted hallway ahead.

"It sure looks welcoming alright," Falcon muttered under her breath. She was shocked, to say the least. The hallways seemed to go on forever, the end being far from sight. It was almost unnerving to the girl. There was _definitely_ something more going on here. What is was though, was another question.

Kid Flash grinned, slipping his goggles onto his face. Without so much as a word, the speedster was off, racing down the expansive corridor, "Kid, wait!" Sharing a look with the two boys beside her, Falcon darted off after the speedster. Aqualad sighed heavily, a motion that was missed by the blonde.

The ground shook beneath the teens and Falcon froze, eyes wide as Kid Flash went skidding along the floor as huge, elephant-like legs came crashing down. The speedster darted to the side, chest heaving and Falcon let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in as she watched these huge, massive _beast_ like creatures stampede by. Robin and Aqualad skidded to a halt at the girl's side, each sporting the same look of shock.

"No, nothing odd going odd here," Aqualad muttered sarcastically, watching as the mammoth-like creatures proceeded down the hallway, not giving the young heroes the time of day.

"You guys did just see what I saw, right..?" Falcon hesitantly asked, sucking in a breath.

Robin snorted, glancing at the blonde, "It was hard to miss, Fal."

Said girl flashed him a small smile, "Just making sure." The Boy Wonder flashed her a grin before darting off down the hall, in the _opposite_ direction of where the creatures darted towards.

Aqualad merely sighed as he followed after Kid Flash, who had chased after Falcon and Robin. It seemed the Atlantean just couldn't catch a break with the three teens. They consistently insisted on racing ahead, no plan in mind.

"Over here, guys!" Robin called out, flagging down the other three heroes. Falcon darted over towards the boy, watching as he hacked into a small computer. The door opened with a soft hiss, immediately setting the heroes on standby, but one look at what was in the room and their eyes widened.

The door had slid open, only to reveal a large room basked by a light blue glow. From floor to ceiling were various glass containment pods, each of which contained a strange creature, vibrating with jolts of electricity.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed," Robin breathed out.

"What the heck are these things?" Falcon murmured, stepping into the room. Her gloved hand swept along the glass cases, hand cooled slightly by the touch.

"Dunno, but this must be how they managed to hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash concluded, sparing the girl a glance, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid!"

"So we found their power source," Falcon concluded and Robin shifted, moving down the room and towards a central computer, "They generate their own power with these… _things_."

"That's gotta be what they're bred for."

Falcon stepped up to a creature, examining it. The only sign of life the creatures gave off were the light blue sparks that seemed to dance around them. Other than that, the creatures sat still, almost lifeless, almost like they had no free will.

"Even the name is a clue… the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the Earth," Aqualad informed and Falcon turned her head to the Atlantean.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin spoke up and Falcon glanced over at him as he plugged into a computer, "Let's find out why." A small silence settled on the quartet of teens as Robin's holo-computer appeared and Kid Flash stepped towards the boy, "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things!" Robin suddenly exclaimed, piquing Falcon's interest. She walked over to Robin, glancing over his shoulder as the raven flicked through the different types of Genomorphs, "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These are living weapons!"

Falcon's eyes narrowed as she studied the figures.

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash breathed out, "But for who?"

Robin glanced at the speedster before returning his attention to his screen, brow furrowed, "There's something else… Ugh… the file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"_Don't move_!" A demanding voice boomed, and Falcon tensed, instantly slipping into a fighting stance. Her head whipped to the side, watching as a hero, who was decked out in blue and wearing a golden helmet, raced into the room with a handful of Genomorphs at his side.

"Wait…" The man paused, eyeing the four teens, "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Falcon?"

At the mention of her name, Falcon felt slightly prideful. She had been struggling the past year to get her name out there. Maybe it was starting to pay off?

Though she didn't recognize the costume-clad man before her.

"At least he got your name right," Robin smirked, ignoring the glare Kid Flash sent him as he resumed hacking.

"I know you," Aqualad spoke, brows furrowed, "You're Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best."

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed, "Then what are you doing here?"

Falcon eyed the Genomorphs behind Guardian wearily. They were tall, lanky, reminding the blonde almost of large cats, especially seeing as their tails flicked back and forth.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian simply replied, placing his hands on his hips, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Scoffing, Falcon folded her arms over her chest, "Do you _really_ think the League is going to approve of you breeding _weapons_?"

"Weapons?" Guardian frowned, looking confused, "What are you…" The small Genomorph sitting on his shoulder turned towards the man, horns glowing an eerie red color. Guardian clutched his head and Falcon frowned, an immediate feeling of unease settling in her stomach, "My head…" The man's demeanor quickly changed as his eyes shot open, body immediately enraged as he shouted, "Take them down, hard! No mercy!"

With snarls, the Genomorphs shot forward, claws bared and fangs snapping before Robin raced forward, slamming a pellet on the ground. It immediately exploded, encasing the small area in a smoke screen. Falcon took a cautions step back, faintly registering the sound of a grapple being launched before she dove to the side, just as a Genomorph came flying her way.

Falcon popped up, a frown on her face before she dove back into the fray. She performed a front-flip, landing with ease on the shoulders of a Genomorph and using her current momentum, spun the creature around before flinging it into a nearby Genomorph.

Kid Flash came flying over Falcon, causing the girl to duck as he landed in a roll. The two shared a glanced and before the blonde had a chance to register what was going on, Kid Flash scooped her up bridal style. Offering her a simply reason somewhere along the lines of 'we're getting out of here', the speedster raced off, Aqualad on his heels.

As fast as she had been scooped up into Kid Flash's arms, she was out of them. The alarm blared as Kid Flash glared at Robin, who was hacking into the nearby elevator.

"Way to be a Team player, _Rob_!" He spat angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

Falcon held in her frustrated groan as the elevator doors slid open. The three immediately darted in and Falcon turned around, watching as Aqualad raced down the hall, the Genomorphs hot on his heels.

Once the Atlantean dove in, Robin punched the button to close the doors, trapping the Genomorphs outside. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Falcon leaned against the cool elevator wall before eventually sliding down it. As the blonde tugged her legs to her chest, a hiss of pain escaped her lips. Blinking, she glanced down at her side, where the pain flared up, and was shocked to see three long stripes, each of which had warm blood oozing from the jagged cuts.

"Falcon?" The girl looked up into ocean gray eyes, "Are you alright?"

Falcon was warmed slightly by the concern lacing Aqualad's voice, "Y-yeah," She nodded, squirming slightly, "A Genomorph just managed to catch me with its claws."

"I think the Genomorph did more than that," Kid Flash spoke up. Falcon glanced up at the boy, eyes going slightly wide as she noticed the blood- _her_ blood- that had stained the front of his yellow uniform, "It got you _real_ good."

Falcon sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. The pain in her side flared and she didn't bother to acknowledge Robin as he appeared at her side, gauze in hand. A pained hiss left her lips as Robin poured alcohol on the cut to clean it and Falcon had half the mind to curse at him for the lack of warning, but she chose to hold her tongue.

"It looks like it's going to need stitches," Robin murmured as he finished applying the final touches. Hanging her head back, Falcon groaned. This was yet _another_ thing her brothers could- and _would_- kill her for.

"Hey wait," Falcon muttered, eyes narrowing as she examined the floor levels. They were increasing in numbers, which meant they were farther from leaving, "Why the heck are we going down?"

"_Dude_," Kid Flash scowled, watching as Robin helped Falcon to her feet, "_Out_ is _up!_"

_And now back to business_. Falcon mentally sighed. She was happy to have all the attention off of her. It made her feel squeamish when she was the center of attention.

"And Project Kr is _down_. On sub-level 52." Robin shot back.

Aqualad sighed, running a hand through his thin blonde hair, "This is out of control. Falcon is in-"

"I'm fine!" The girl interjected with a small protest. Though when she folded her arms over her chest, pain immediately flared up her side once more, but she stood firm, ignoring the pain.

Aqualad glanced at the girl before facing the two boys, "Perhaps…" He paused, testing the words in his head, "Perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator went silent. Falcon ducked her head, chewing on her lower lip. The silence was quickly broken when the elevator dinged, signally the groups arrival.

The door opened with a small hiss, immediately setting the heroes on edge. Robin was the first to dart out, disappearing down the grotesque, _pink_ hall.

Falcon hesitated before sparing Kid Flash a glance. The speedster shrugged, "We are already here?" He conceded. Falcon took that as her cue to follow after Robin, with Kid Flash jogging alongside her.

When they finally caught up with the Boy Wonder, he was ducked behind a metallic barrel. They had come to a fork in the road and Robin seemed to be determining which hall was best to dart down.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked in annoyance.

"Yeah," Robin scoffed, "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" Someone- or _something_- shouted. Falcon was startled slightly as a Genomorph, this one being _way_ more humanoid, stepped out of the shadows. The horns that stood tall on top of its head glowed red as various barrels began to fly.

Aqualad dove to the side and Falcon followed him, both dodging the barrels that exploded a few feet behind them. Robin spared his comrades a glance before launching a series of biradarangs at the creature.

Kid Flash took off down the opposite hallway, easily taking the lead with his super-speed. Falcon held back a pained groan as Aqualad ushered her in the same direction, his webbed fingers accidently dragging over her wound.

When they finally caught up with the speedster, the teens found a scientist splayed out on the ground, her notes spread out everywhere around her. Had they not been in more of a rush, Falcon would've stopped and helped the woman up. She seemed relatively harmless enough.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash called out. Falcon's heart pounded in her chest, chest burning with each breath as she picked up her pace. She slipped between the small crack left in the door, Robin behind her.

Falcon doubled over and Robin immediately set to work hacking the nearby door after Aqualad had dove in after the three. Her breath came in wheezes, but was quick to revert back to normal as Robin faced her and Aqualad.

"I disabled the door," Robin announced, "We're safe."

Falcon chuckled dryly, "Heh. _Safe_."

"We're _trapped_." Aqualad corrected him. Falcon noticed Robin shrugged as Aqualad walked past him.

"Uh… guys?" Kid Flash called out, voice hesitant, "You'll want to see this." The speedster pressed a button, causing the dull light to glow brighter before it eventually illuminated the single tube before them. Falcon's eyes widened, Robin went rigid, and Kid Flash's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. Aqualad seemed to be the only one to remain relatively calm.

But how could they remain calm? They were looking at _Superman_.

_Er…_ Falcon gulped, taking in the sight before her. The toned chest, chiseled jaw, and ebony locks were _very_ reminiscent of Superman. _Well, if Superman were _my_ age._

"Big K little r, at atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid Flash exclaimed, realization dawning on him as he turned, "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad commanded and Robin glanced up at the Atlantean, blinking away his disbelief as he pulled a cable out, immediately plugging it into the nearby computer.

"Oh. Right, right."

Falcon didn't bother to watch as Robin hacked into the system. She knew she wouldn't understand any of the various numbers and codes that would fly by on the screen. It would all be one big jumbled mess to the girl.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in _sixteen weeks_?! From DNA acquired from Superman…"

"_Stolen_ from Superman," Aqualad clarified. Falcon had to agree as she turned around, stepping towards the pod. Her gloved fingers brushed the glass as she titled her head back to get a better view.

"There's no way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash muttered.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven," Robin carried on.

"And what about those little guys?" Falcon nodded her head up at the little Genomorphs sitting inside the pod.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him and education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash added gravely as Falcon walked back over to the trio of boys, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"_Now_ we contact the League." Aqualad ordered, pressing the Atlantean symbol on his belt. IT glowed softly as Falcon pressed the comm in her ear, growling slightly as all she got was static.

"No signal," Robin tsked with a shake of his head.

"We're in too deep. Literally."

Running a shaky hand through her blonde hair, Falcon sighed. _What more could possibly go wrong today? _

She turned on her heel, arms crossed once more as Falcon glanced back at the clone. He looked so… _peaceful_ in the pod. It was wrong.

"We can't…" Falcon paused, turning as all eyes snapped to her, "We can't just leave him here."

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, "This is wrong."

Aqualad paused, rubbing his chin in thought before saying, "Set him free. Do it."

Robin was quick to oblige, fingers tapping away on screen until her slid them downwards. There was a pause before the pod hissed, smoke rolling out the bottom as the glass sides ascended, setting the clone free.

Falcon suddenly felt unease as she subconsciously took a step back, watching as Superboy clenched and unclenched his fists, the cracking of bones echoing in the cavernous room. A chill ran down her spine as crystal clear blue eyes snapped open. Before any of them could react, Superboy lunged, quickly tackling Aqualad to the ground and immediately pounding the Atlantean with his fists.

A string of curses left Falcon's mouth as she launched herself at Superboy's back. Robin and Kid Flash latched onto the clone's arms, "Whoa! Hang on, Supey!"

"We're on your side!" Robing ground out, struggling to hang onto the clone's arm.

Superboy broke his arm free and Kid Flash went flying. Falcon's eyes widened and she had half a mind to run to his aid, but she couldn't leave Robin to fend for himself. She clenched her teeth together, attempting to put more force in her hold.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin pulled out a small bomb before slamming it down on Superboy's face. It immediately erupted in a flurry of smoke, temporarily disorienting the clone and giving Aqualad the chance to knock the clone off himself.

Superboy sailed to the side before Falcon helped Aqualad to his feet. The clone climbed to his feet, blue eyes enraged a series of coughs racked his body. Falcon shifted, slipping into a low fighting stance as she pulled out some knives. With a flick of her wrist, a barrage of knives flew towards Superboy. The clone ducked and punched, avoiding the knives which just seemed to bounce of his toned chest. However, one knife got lucky, skimming past the clone's cheek and causing him to cry out as a thin red line appeared.

_In retrospect_. Falcon thought to herself, eyes going wide as Superboy lunged her way. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!_

With a yelp, Falcon dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the incoming clone. She whirled around, leaping into the air as Superboy came barreling her way. Her feet collided with his shoulders and she used him as a springboard, pushing off of the clone and sending him reeling towards the stone wall.

Falcon landed shakily back on her feet, sucking in a breath as she paused momentarily. A cry of pain escaped Falcon's lips as a pair of hands curled around her neck. She hadn't expected Superboy to recuperate as fast as he had. Gloved hands clawed at the beefy hands curled around her neck as Falcon began to struggle and gasp for air.

A strangled gasp echoed around the room as Falcon felt her feet leave the ground. Legs began to immediately flail, looking for any sort of leverage to kick the clone or do something useful, but they found none. Stars began to dance in Falcon's vision as more and more oxygen left her system than could be replaced.

"Let her go!" A voice cried out. Falcon, through starry vision, watched as Robin came flying through the air before his feet collided with the clone's back, sending him stumbling forward.

Falcon quickly found herself falling to the ground, limbs limp from the lack of oxygen. Her chest heaved and burned with every labored breath she sucked in. The stars in her vision began to become more prominent as black slowly seeped in the edges of her vision. She barely registered Robin leaning over her, shaking her lithe form as words- that were deaf on her ears- tumbled out of his mouth.

The aching pain that flared up her body, making Falcon's limbs feel like lead slowly died down as the rest of the world around her went silent. With a soft groan, Falcon's world went black as her mind slipped into nothingness.

_Today was __**so **__not their day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I want to thank you guys for the support! Like wow. I did _not_ imagine getting all the support I did right of the bat! It really means a lot that you guys like this story!**

**So thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! Keep up the awesome support guys! :3**

**Review time! **

**Angel4Ever16: **Thanks! Yeah, I think I found a writing style that suits me!

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12: **Thank you m'dear! And I must say, I am missing your story updates ;P

**Super Potterhead and Fangirl:** Thank you!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: **No worries, her mischievous and bold self will return! How would you feel if you were just meeting a group of great heroes and sidekicks for the first time? I'd be pretty nervous xD Thank you m'dear! Your support means a lot!

**Black Target: **Thanks!

**Ultrasparkyboomboom:** But Timeless is so good! You don't need to cringe! xD Yeah... looking back now I'm kinda like 'I wrote _that_?'. Thank you so much! Writing someone as shy is a lot more difficult than I originally thought... haha

**TheAsterousAuthor: **Falcon's confident and sassy self will be back! Don't worry! As the Team grows and becomes more comfortable, she will as well! In this version, Falcon had never met any of the guys prior so, naturally, when she met them, she'd be shy!

You're working on an OC story? Awesome! Oh really? I'm sorry if I seemingly stole some lines xD

Thanks you much! And I uh... yeah... suck at updating soon!

**ChalantShipper:** Thank you so much! I appreciate it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>One of my New Year resolutions is to try to be a better updater. I have no Friday classes this semester, which means I can write on Friday's. But my resolution has been off to a rocky start because my dorm's wifi has been acting wonky for some reason which meant I had no access to Netflix and the stories I have to update all require my ability to watch the episodes.<strong>

**On the bright side through, I finally finished it! And I've been working on various art things... **

**I will strive to become a better author and update sooner! If I don't stick to this, please feel free to punch me in the face or something. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact:<strong> Falcon was originally paired with Robin. Why I changed pairings, I'm not sure. But hey, a lot of you guys seem to like Wallicity!

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. Send me questions you'd like to know about Falcon for whatever reason! I feel like that would help me to develop her more. <strong>


	3. Author's Note: Take Two

**A/N: No... this is not an update. And I apologize. I know these things aren't allowed... (please don't harass me about it), but it's the easiest way to explain why it's taking me so long to update. **

**School started up about a month ago again, and this semester has a more vicious schedule than my last semester. Sure, I don't have class on Friday, but that just means Monday-Thursday is jam packed with my classes. I'm just super busy and I haven't been in the writing mood. I can't call in writer's block, I'm just drained. I've had a few long essays to write lately and whenever I finish the portion of the essay I'm working on or just finish the essay, I'm in no mood to write. I've tried, I really have. I feel bad just leaving all of your guys hanging, waiting for months for a new chapter. I've also noticed that stories I typically read have been lacking updates as well. I dunno... maybe it's just this time of year? **

**However, I've been pretty active in my art stuff. If any of you guys happen to have a deviantART account, feel free to check it out! I've been posting a lot of art things on there as of late, simply because it's not writing. So there you can find Falcon (Felicity), Strike (Jayce), Clover (Kylie), Silver (Clare), as well as Wallicity, Silverbird, and Jaytanna. I've also done a lot of art work with one of my newest OCs, who will probably not get a story for a while. **

**I apologize once more. But please don't give up on me! I will return! I promise! I don't plan on giving up any of my stories anytime soon, I just need to get back in the writing mood. I have so many ideas for Falcon, Strike, and A Few Cards Short of a Deck! **

**Thanks for being patient with me my awesome readers! **

**~SnowWolf22**

**P.s. If you have any questions about my OCs, ones that I can answer as a simple 'trivia/fun fact' kind of thing, don't hesitate to ask them! c: **


End file.
